Christian Phoenix - A Monster High Fan-Series - Main Page
Intro of Franko Studios! This is the Series that I'm creating, alone though, but as for the Voice acting thing I will need asistance from people who sound like the MH characters in the Series... What I mean is the fans who need to sound like the original actors, If you need any Information of voice Acting, Please Leave me a message at FrankoStudios@gmail.com so I can interview you by Messages. What is Christian Phoenix? Christian Phoenix is a fan series taking place of Mattel's Monster High, but in the style of Treyarc's Call of Duty Series, 343 Inderstries' Halo series, Capcom's Megaman Series, and last the most fighting series ever created known as Dragon Ball Z... What's The Story for It? For the First Series still in development, the first season takes place of a single Mexican-American who is a 19 year old Mentaly challenged man, Zero wakes up in a bed that appears to be a lab, as he was answered from his questions, his new purpose was to be the Ultimate Super Soldier. The project of his ressurectors, known as Dr. Nefera de Nile, Dr. Amisi de Nile, Dr. Juliet Stein (Frankie's Aunt), and Dr. Frankie Stein, are the owners of Project: Reploid and other Projects they make in de Nile Tech. As Zero get's trainned by them, he will do whatever he can to become a Reploid and fulifil his new purpose, as he's the only hope to save everyone of Earth and Beyoned... What type of Series is it? The story will be Dramatic, Fantasy, Right-thing-to-do, Sci-Fi, and Action, people will also expirence some funny events in this first Dark Monster High fan Series, Who's The Main Character? The Character is Chief Special Agent Zero de Nile, the Leader Agent. Who are the Villians? The First Villian will be Sensei Wu-Fang Shen, the owner of a Company known as Monstron Tech! How will the battle scenes will look like In our Fan-Series? The Fan-Series will be like Dragon Ball Z, the fights are going to be very violent! For example: Cleo getting Sliced up and blood floating everywhere, or Nefera's stomic getting railed by a Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon'ish type and blood coming out... What type of Music will it have from? It will have all Dragon Ball BGM's, sometimes other type of music, like from Halo, and Call of Duty, even real music! The Journey Begins Saga! The Saga Episodes are yet in development, stayed tune! Picture Gallery! This is the Gallery for the Series, like the characters, vehicals, places, buildings, screen shots, etc! Zero_de_Nile.jpg|Zero de Nile! Robecca.jpg|Robecca Steam! Nefera de Nile Normal.jpg|Dr. Nefera de Nile! Draculaura_New_Version.jpg|Draculaura! Abbey_Bominable.jpg|Abbey Bominable - Alt Version! Amisi_de_Nile.jpg|Amisi de Nile - Created by! C.A._Cupid_For_CP.jpg.jpg|C.A. Cupid, For Christian Phoenix! Carlyn_Wolf.jpg|Carlyn Wolf! Carlyn_Wolf_Unmasked.jpg|Carlyn Wolf Unmasked Version! Clawdeen_Wolf_CP.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf! Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile! Draculaura_Original.jpg|Draculaura Original Version! Draculaura_The_Dynamo_Lolita.jpg|Draculaura as The Dynamo Lolita! Frankie_Normal.jpg|Dr. Frankie Stein Jinafire_Long.jpg|Jinafire Long! Operetta_Phantom.jpg|Operetta Phantom! Rochelle.jpg|Rochelle Goyle! Spectra_Vondergeist.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist! Toralei_Stripe.jpg|Toralei Stripe! Venus_McFlytrap.jpg|Venus McFlytrap! Coffin_Rotor_Main.jpg|The Coffin Rotor! An Idea from Black Ops 2! AMSD_Main.jpg|The AMSD! Idea from Black Ops 2! Bear_Drone_Main.jpg|The Bionic Emotinal Assault Recon Drone, A.K.A. B.E.A.R. Drone. Idea from Black Ops 2! HG-HUD's.jpg|These are the Scouter-like models, Known as, Hollow Graphic-Heads Up Display! Video and Audio Gallery! This section is for the Music and Video Demos by me!! Category:Original Characters